


The Ultimate Brorgy

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, a few other characters show up too briefly, lots of crack, lowkey the usual suspect ships but not explicit, much broships, thirsty setters, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Oikawa interrupts Suga, Semi, and Akaashi in the middle of a study session to share some startling news: Bokuto, Daichi, Iwachan and Ushiwaka have accepted an invite to go to the local gym for abrorgy!!





	The Ultimate Brorgy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my people on the FTC rp server :D

“Sugawara Koushi! Did you hear the news?”

Akaashi knew that voice. He wasn’t used to that voice being used at exactly that pitch, but he knew that voice.

“Huh?” Suga asked, picking his book up from where it had fallen on his face.

“The news! Look!” Oikawa yelled, more agitated than Akaashi had seen him lately.

That was saying something.

Still, Suga dutifully got up from his chair in their lounge and walked over, mouth falling open at whatever he saw on Oikawa’s phone. “Does - what are they -”

“Eh?” asked Semi, roused from his semi-coma on the couch.

“Your - that - Ushiwaka too!” Oikawa said, causing Semi to wake up enough to go see what they were worried about. 

Sighing, Akaashi pushed his chair back from the table and walked over as well, figuring that if all three of them were excited than he’d probably get drawn into the mess at some point. “What are you -”

“It’s a brorgy!” Oikawa said, shaking his phone in Akaashi’s face. 

“A what?” asked Akaashi, raising an eyebrow.

“Iwa-chan, Bokkun, Daichi - ah, look, did Aone just accept too? Oh, no, he changed to declined. Good!”

“Are you going to accept?” Semi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ehh?” Oikawa replied, visibly recoiling. “I’m not a bro!”

“But you would go to an orgy.”

“Semi! I’ll have you know I’ve never -”

“Been invited to one before?”

“Ok, ok,” Sugawara said, snatching the phone from Oikawa before it got broken, “let’s figure this out. I mean, we’re talking about - huh, Tendou was invited too? Looks like he declined though.”

“Well he has a cold I think,” said Semi, still shooting subtle glares at Oikawa. “He was going to take me shopping today but he canceled.”

“Shopping, eh?” Oikawa asked, leaning towards the other setter. “So that he can -”

Growling slightly, Suga said, “Enough. Priorities. Huh, I wonder why I wasn’t invited.”

“You want to be a bro?” Akaashi asked.

“Well no,” said Suga, “but if Daichi is going to an orgy -”

“You’d go in a heartbeat?” asked Oikawa, turning his sly looks on Suga.

“Yes,” Suga replied, giving Oikawa a grin with a bit of an edge. “You wouldn’t?”

“Well I -” Oikawa started, distracted by Semi once again. 

Sighing as the three descended into mild squabbling, Akaashi rescued the phone and looked at the details. On the face of things, the event didn’t seem all that outrageous. Oddly enough, it looked like it had been created by Tendou - that probably explained the name. Really, it looked like just a get together at a gym. Bokuto had been excited at the idea of finally getting together with Daichi to work out, and when Daichi had suggested inviting Iwaizumi and Ushijima as well he’d been all but over the moon. 

It was probably nothing.

Still -

“We should go check it out,” Akaashi said, breaking into the other men’s discussion.

“What?” Oikawa asked.

Shrugging, Akaashi said, “We should check it out. I mean, you’ve been invited, right?”

“Ah? Well yeah - but - but what if they -”

“You don't want to see?” asked Suga, grin crossing his face.

“But - ah - but what if -”

“Might as well,” said Semi. “I mean, I’m done with studying.”

“And who knows, they might invite us to join in, eh?” Suga asked, grin deepening into a smirk.

“Er - well,” said Semi, cheeks red. “I guess so.”

It was an interesting idea. Scandalous, and Akaashi still questioned whether or not the orgy part of the name was for real, but -

The thought of Bokuto and Daichi pressed against each other filled his mind. 

_”Oh, Brokuto,” the Daichi in his mind said, “your back is such goals.”_

_“Ah! Sawabro! I’m so glad you’re finally here from Miyagi so that you can touch all my muscles and we can consummate our broness!” said Bokuto._

_“Yes! And having Iwaizumi here - no one has arms like you do, bro,” Daichi replied, turning and giving bedroom eyes to the former Seijou ace._

_“The better to wrap around your incredible thighs, Sawamura,” said Iwaizumi in a husky voice._

_“And I will be happy to support all of you with my incredible physique,” Ushijima said, brushing a stray piece of lint from his naked chest._

“Akaashi? Akaashi, are you ok?”

“Eh?” Akaashi asked, still reeling from the images in his mind.

“You looked - are you really sure you want to go?” Semi asked, worry on his face.

“Oh, I think he does,” Suga said, smirking at Akaashi.

“I - uh - I’m fine,” Akaashi said, brushing fingers against his cheeks. That had been an incredibly foolish bit of fantasy. “Uh - yeah, we can go.”

Sighing, Oikawa said, “Fine then. The three of you get ready. And - well - get, uh, ready, if you need to.”

It took a minute for Akaashi to get what Oikawa was talking about, and his cheeks turned even more red in response. “That - ah - that won’t be necessary,” he muttered. 

Even if the unthinkable was happening, there was no way he would get involved.

Absolutely no way.

.... though he might be persuaded to watch.

~~~~~~

Their student ids allowed them access to the gym without any issues, of course, and they all walked past sweaty bodies on the way toward the back room indicated on the invitation. Akaashi felt oddly self-conscious as he tugged on the tank top he’d finally been persuaded to wear. It was too short to really cover the top of his yoga pants.

Not that it would be an issue.

Everyone had workout clothes on - so they didn’t stand out, Oikawa said. That one was sporting white racing shorts with teal piping and a teal t-shirt. Suga had opted for shrimp-patterned shorts and a light blue shirt made of some slinky material that stuck to his skin. Semi had grumbled the whole time, finally deciding to wear some long shorts made of cut-off gray sweatpants and a slinky hot-pink tank top. 

Really, Akaashi just hoped that the four of their outfits together implied that they were planning on working out, and didn’t scream that they were going to witness an orgy.

“It’s up here - around this corner - down this hallway,” Oikawa said, looking down at his phone. 

The walls back here were painted a burnt orange that Akaashi was sure didn’t go well with anyone’s skin tone when they were naked. Hopefully -

“Hey guys!” said a familiar voice. “Nice to see ya!”

Akaashi turned, seeing a smiling Ennoshita come up behind them and wave before walking on past down the hallway that Oikawa had indicated.

The four of them stared at him, Oikawa looking down at his phone. 

“Do you think -” Semi asked.

“What? No,” Suga said, voice faint. “No, never, not - ah -”

“Probably a different room,” Oikawa said decisively. “A nice, sweet, wholesome room.”

“Yeah,” Akaashi echoed, though he couldn’t help but recall some of the things that Ennoshita had talked about in their late-night captain’s meetings.

They continued on, turning the corner and checking out the doors before them. There it was. Gym room 7D, marked private. 

Ennoshita was nowhere to be seen - but there were more rooms down the hall. He was probably in one of them. Probably doing a non-orgy workout.

“Good evening, Sugawara-senpai,” said another familiar voice. This time it was Tsukishima, as tall and blond as Akaashi remembered, wearing a tight white tank top and some striped shorts. He gave them all a weird look as they drew back from him, then just shook his head and continued on down the hallway, opening up the door to 7D and walking inside.

“No way,” Akaashi said.

“Eh?” Oikawa asked. “I thought he was -”

“He is!” said Suga, blinking rapidly. “Or at least I’m pretty sure - maybe -”

“Good evening, Oikawa-senpai.”

This time Akaashi really was shocked. There was Kunimi, hair slick from a recent shower, in a white t-shirt that clung too tightly to a body that Akaashi knew was very taken. 

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa asked, reaching out and grabbing his kouhai’s arm. “You’re - what are you -”

Tilting his head to the side, Kunimi replied, “Eh? This is what I do every Thursday night.”

“Every? But -”

“But what does Kuguri think?” Suga blurted out.

Kunimi tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Ah, he’s fine with it?”

The utter nonchalance in Kunimi’s tone dumbfounded Akaashi - and Oikawa as well, because he let go. Kunimi shook his head and gave a slight bow, walking on and giving them one last glance before he slipped into the room.

The four of them stood staring at the door for several moments. Then Oikawa shook his head and marched right up to it, putting his hand on the doorknob. “We’re going in there and finding out exactly what they think they’re -”

“Come on, you can take it. Just a little bit more,” said a muffled voice that was clearly recognizable as Iwaizumi’s. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Oikawa froze.

There was a long drawn-out groan in response. Akaashi didn’t recognize it, but by Semi’s reaction, he certainly did.

“Ugh, I don’t know if I -”

That was Daichi.

“You can too! Just push - yeah - that’s it! You’re doing such a good job, bro!”

Of all the tones that Akaashi had suspected Bokuto would take during an orgy, somehow friendly and encouraging wasn’t it. Oh. Oh no. Oh that was just too -

“Be strong,” Suga whispered, clutching at Akaashi’s arm. 

Akaashi nodded, glancing at him long enough to see the bright pink dusting Suga’s cheeks. If Bokuto and Daichi were -

A series of rhythmic grunts filled the air, making the pink on Suga’s cheeks darken into a bright red. Daichi then. They got longer and deeper as time went on, and ended with a long drawn-out sigh.

“Oh my,” Oikawa said, pulling Akaashi’s attention. “Daichi really -”

“Needs cleaning up,” Suga said, pushing past Oikawa and opening the door. Whatever he saw inside made his jaw drop.

Akaashi moved to see inside, feeling his thoughts screech to an utter halt.

Inside the room, Daichi was sitting on a workbench, Bokuto standing behind him. Daichi’s cheeks were red and he was laughing, smiling up at Bokuto as the other slapped him on the back. Ushijima lay back on the next bench talking to Iwaizumi, who was carrying a fifty-pound weight in his hands like it was nothing.

“Brorgy,” Oikawa mumbled.

“At the gym,” continued Semi, evident disappointment in his voice.

“Well yeah, Semi-semi!” said Tendou, coming up behind them and punching Semi in the shoulder. “What did you think would go on at a brorgy?”

“Ah - that is -”

“Hmm?” asked Tendou, winking at a furiously blushing Semi.

“I thought you were sick!” Semi blurted out. 

“Ah!” said Tendou, waving his hands. “Miraculous recovery, I can make it to the _brorgy_ after all. You joining in?”

“You -”

“Ah, Tendou, it is good to see you,” Ushijima said, sitting up and giving his old teammates a quick nod. “And Semi as well, excellent. Are you here to reinforce your training regimen?”

“I -”

“Iwa-chan, what are you doing consorting with the enemy!” interrupted Oikawa.

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, scowling. “High school was years ago.”

“Two years! Two years!”

“Ah, it is good to see you as well, Oikawa,” Ushijima said.

Akaashi wondered for a moment if he imagined the faint smile on Ushijima’s face. Then all thoughts were wiped from his mind as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around him, picking him up effortlessly.

“Akaaaaaaaashi!” Bokuto said, grin wide. “You came! Look! Daichi and I are testing to see who can lift the most! So far he’s at 265, but I can go higher, right?”

“Ah,” Akaashi said, “I’m sure you will do well, Bokuto-san. If you could put me down please?”

“Sure, sure!”

“Come on, Brokuto, I’ve got it all set up for you!” Daichi said.

“Yeah! Coming!” said Bokuto, letting Akaashi down and hurrying over.

Brokuto.

That word was going to stick in Akaashi’s brain for weeks.

Along with -

“Brorgy,” Suga muttered.

“Yeah,” said Akaashi, glancing over to see a wistful smile on Suga’s face.

Shrugging, Suga tilted his head to the side. “Well, I suppose there are worse things to do on a Thursday night,” he said, looking over at the others.

Daichi was spotting Bokuto as he lay on his back, hands wrapped around a metal bar filled up with weights.

“I suppose so,” murmured Akaashi, still feeling the press of Bokuto’s arms around him. He couldn’t quite tell if what he was smelling was Bokuto’s sweat specifically or the combined sweat of all the bodies in the room - several more of their former teammates, he noticed. But his attention was easily brought back to Bokuto when he started grunting, lifting the weight-heavy bar above his chest in one smooth motion before bringing it back down.

“Wow,” Suga said. “That’s -”

“Nice, yes,” finished Akaashi. 

“So you guys decided to work out as well, Akaashi?”

“Ah,” Akaashi said, glancing around to find Kenma looking up at him, lips twitching in obvious amusement. “You come here?”

“Best way to spend a Thursday night - well, except for gaming, and you know. But I suppose it’s good to stay in shape,” Kenma replied, looking over at Bokuto and Daichi. “Tora and Fuku will be here soon, we come pretty regularly.”

“To the brorgy,” Akaashi muttered.

“What?” asked Kenma, giving him a sharp look.

“Ah, nothing.”

Hopefully Kenma hadn’t heard him clearly.

Though, really, when had that ever been the case?

“Brorgy,” Kenma said, making a face and then huffing out a laugh. “I guess in some ways - well - have fun with your brorgy, Akaashi.”

Akaashi found himself flushing again as he watched Kenma walk off, shaking his head. 

“Too bad,” said Oikawa, coming over and slinging an arm around Akaashi’s neck. “All that time getting ready and preparing, and for this?”

“Preparing?” Akaashi asked, startled. He certainly hadn’t - had Oikawa - ah - what?

Oikawa just chuckled, grinning at him. “Ah well. I suppose we can enjoy the view at least, no?”

Akaashi looked back over to where Daichi and Iwaizumi were laughing together, Daichi animated as he described something using wide hand movements. Bokuto was taking a drink of water and wiping the back of his neck, then joined in, almost hitting Ushijima in the chest with his water bottle as he gestured in response to something Daichi had said.

It was -

Oh, who was he kidding. He loved it, foolishness and all.

“Yeah,” Akaashi said, smiling. “I guess we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at <http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com> :) 
> 
> Also, if you're interested in a fun discord-based chat rp, check out [fromtheconcreterp.tumblr.com](http://fromtheconcreterp.tumblr.com)


End file.
